Teen Mama
by lilyre
Summary: 13 year old Lily Evans moves to england bringing her month old twin daughters. England offers a house for teen moms, so she can attend school. Follow the struggles of a teen mother trying to love her twins and still keep them a secret from her school. enj
1. Introduction

Red: put in

USA: Lily Evans: South Carolina Baptist Hospital

"Y'all, it means the world to me that you're here, I dunno if I could do this  
without y'all." I said from the uncomfortable hospital bed.

"You honestly think we could leave you to deal with this yourself? I'm  
just glad we can help in some way." One of my best friends, Alexander Bone,  
said, patting my 34-week-pregnant-with-twins stomach. I smiled at him weakly.

"Alex is right Lils. What kinda friends do ya think we are?" My other  
best friend, Calissa Andrews, said from the other side of me in a thick  
southern drawl. I chuckled a little at her huffiness.

"Besides we have to spend as much time with you before you go to…  
England." Alex spat the last word as if it were something dirty. My friends  
could always make me laugh. "I still don't understand why they let you finish the school year pregnant but won't let you go back next year."

"Alex, it's only 'cause there is no where for the twins to stay while  
I'm at school. I could never leave them to my mom and just remind her that  
everyone thinks she's an awful mother. I am so lucky I found that place in  
England." I'd explained this a thousand times, he just wanted a reason for  
me not to go and we both knew it.

"Yeah, we know: Porter House for Teenage Mothers and Illegitimate  
Children." Calissa said. "They need a funner name."

"It's 'more fun' honey." She glared at me. "and I don't really  
care about the name. I'm just glad for the place."

"I wish you could live with one of us." Alex whined, as I started feeling  
terrible pains in my abdomen…

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

One Month Later: USA: Alexander Bone: Charlotte International Airport

Calissa was crying on Lily's shoulder about not wanting her to go. I wish I  
could be doing that to, but considering I'm a guy, that would be very  
unmanly. So I contented myself by saying goodbye to Lily's twins. I rocked  
their car seats back and forth a few times, then leaned over and kissed each  
one on the forehead.

"Bye bye Roselynn, Bye bye DaisyJane." My three flowers were leaving. I stood up to hug Lily a quick goodbye. She walked off with a car seat in each  
hand. A few steps away she turned around and said: "Love you guys, I'll  
write loads," then she started smiling, "Now, listen, make sure you  
don't fall in love with each other and elope without telling me first."

She left us, both turning a deep shade of scarlet. Lily could certainly make a  
situation light. I'm going to miss that girl like crazy.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Great Britain: Remus Lupin: Porter House for Teenage Mothers and Illegitimate Children

I'm sitting looking at the bathroom mirror fingering my new earring; it was  
a fang dangling from my right ear. A middle-aged woman walked up to the door,  
and looked in. She noticed my earring and gave it a disdainful look.

"Remus, do you really have to wear that?" She asked pleadingly.

"I like it, Mimi. It makes me feel tough." I said, trying to make her  
laugh. She just rolled her eyes at me. Mimi and her husband Daniel Porter ran  
Porter House for Teenage mothers and Illegitimate Children AKA Pht Mic  
(pronounced Fit Mick.) I was abandoned here when I was a baby so I was born and  
raised a Pht Mic Kid.

"Remus, we have a new mother. Just flew in. She's your age; would you be a  
dear and go welcome her? She's the last room on the second floor."

"I'd love to Mimi." I said, trying to be overly nice to make up to her  
for my earring. I walked to the room Mimi indicated. Inside a pale, thin,  
redheaded girl was unpacking. She was singing "She Loves You" by the  
Beatles, to two baby infants lying on her bed. I cleared my throat. She  
turned around and stood up straight, a surprised look on her face. She was  
rather short..

"Remus Lupin." I introduced myself, walking towards her and extending my  
hand, which she shook..

"Lily Evans, and this is Roselynn and DaisyJane." She said indicating to  
the babies.

"Twins?" She nodded. "May I hold one?"

"Hold Daisy, she's less picky. Careful though." I picked up the one she  
specified and started bouncing her gently.

"Don't worry I know how to hold babies, I grew up here, and we're  
always getting new babies. So…" I searched my brain for a topic. "Where  
do you come from?"

"Columbia, South Carolina, USA. Do you know where you come from?" I could  
hear the slight southern accent in her voice.

"Not a clue. Like I said, born and raised a Pht Mic Kid."

"Pht Mic?" She asked, going back to unpacking her things.

"Yeah that's this place's nickname. You don't expect everyone to go  
around saying that name do you?" Lily laughed a little.

"I was wondering. My friend, Cali, thinks it's a nutcase of a name. The  
nickname is… well… interesting." It was my turn to laugh.

"Well people aren't very creative. It's just the first letters of most of  
the words."

"Ah… so… how old are you?" An interesting change to the subject, but  
who cares?

"14 years old. You?"

"13, I'll be 14 in less than a month. My birthday is September first." I  
blinked in surprise. Sure Mimi had said she was my age but, I thought she  
meant an older 14. Imagine, a mother at 13.

"So… you don't have to answer this if it's to personal, but, are you  
happy about Roselynn and DaisyJay?. That's their names right?"

"DaisyJane, and I don't mind answering. I love children so much. They are  
my soul. If you had to ask me what my best attribute was I would say looking  
after people, children. I've always acted a motherly role; my friends used  
to call me mama all the time. I love my girls. I just didn't particularly  
want children 'til I was married." I nodded to show I understood.

"Well, there's only one way to be sure that happens-" Lily cut me off  
with a laugh. But it was unlike her other laughs, it was a bit condescending.

"Honey, you're preachin' to the choir." I gave her a confused look.

"I was raped, about a year ago." She said it lightly, but it was easy to  
tell it was a difficult topic. I let out a soft 'oh' and she laughed  
unhappily again.

"I'm sorry."

"Nothing you coulda done sweetie." She said smiling kindly.

"I still have one question."

"What dear?"

"Do you call everyone honey, dear, sweetie, or the like?" She  
laughed sweetly, her original laugh.

"Yup! There's this saying: Every southern woman knows everyone's first  
name: Honey, Dear, Darlin', or Sweetie."

"Um… alright then…" I thought it was weird but who am I to judge?  
"So… What school are you going to?" Mimi and Daniel take in magic and  
nonmagic kids so, you find out by asking what school: Hogwarts for magic,  
Spratton Hall for nonmagic.

"This place called Hogwarts." I grinned.

"So you're a witch." I whispered, remembering the open door. She looked  
surprised, but still smiled.

"… and you're a wizard?" She whispered back.

"That would be correct."

"Then you've been to Hogwarts before? I read they start at eleven like most  
wizarding schools. I only know what I've read but I'd prefer first hand.  
Tell me about it." She looked Intrigued. This girl is such a nerd; we'll  
get along great.  
"Well…"

SPECIAL THANKS TO MY EDITOR FOR THIS STORY: red-headed psychopaths wanted

**Its not the best ending but I don't wanna have to describe Hogwarts b/c y'all already know it. Oh and YEAH! I can now use my southern accent/slang in a story. Well tell me what you think, and yeah it is a difficult subject but I've been having it float in my head awhile. At first, it was just gunna act as someones mother, then she had one kid, than I decided it would be more fun to have her have twins. So yeah. This is totally non-DH compliant.e**

**Hope you liked it,**

**Feel free to flame me,**

**Luve,**

**lilyre**


	2. Health Nut goes to Kings Cross

Teen Mama: Chapter TwoNext Morning: 5 a.m.: Lily EvansBeep Beep Beep Beep BANG!"I need a new alarm clock," I grumbled, rolling out of my bed. I threw on a pair of sweats and a tee, brushing my hair into a high ponytail. I then stared at the twins in their crib, sadness rushing over me. Remus had told me yesterday night that Hogwarts was a boarding school, something my stupid principle failed to mention when we talked about transferring. I was going to miss my babies for three and a half months. I was going to miss everything. I picked up Roselynn and Daisy - Jane tiredly. I had only gotten about three hours of sleep. The twins kept waking up during the night.

I jogged down to the kitchen. A tall girl with dark brown eyes and hair sat on the counter feeding a baby with a bottle. "Good Morning." I offered a bit timidly, trying to hide the look of sadness on my face. The girl was at least three or four years older than me.

"Morning." She said cheerfully. "I didn't expect anyone to be down here." I replied, feeling a little less tense. "Oh, someone or the other is always down here: feeding someone or themselves, sitting at the table reading, writing, playing a game, or anything really. I'm Bridget, by the way." She looked up for the first time, and noticed the traces of lingering sadness on my face that I hadn't fully hidden. "Are you alright? Did you want some time alone? I can leave." She started sliding off the counter. "Ah, naw, that's okay. I'm fine." I said lightly. "Are you sure? Do you want to talk about anything? I've got open ears and a small mouth." Bridget smiled sincerely. "Well, I have to go to Hogwarts, a boarding school, but I don't wanna miss my girls growing up, which is kinda the whole reason I came here." My troubles slipped out of my mouth, much to my horror. You don't just go and tell someone you just met everything that happened to go through your mind at the time, or at least I don't. I'm not usually open about anything I feel, unless it's happiness. She laughed a little. "Oh, that's all." I glared indignantly. "No I mean it's okay, you can come see the girls anytime you can." "We're allowed to leave school?" I definitely hadn't thought of that. "Well, technically you're not allowed to." Bridget started slowly, "But Becca, Jean, and Elise, the only mothers we have there, come all the time. Becca says the school board says they aren't allowed to leave school grounds regularly, but she thinks the teachers know that they're sneaking out. Becca doesn't really think they care. I'll point the three out to you. It's Becca's last year, but Elise and Jean both have two years left." I felt relief wash over me. I was going to be able to visit my girls. I could scream with pleasure, but I wouldn't. Bridget might think I needed to go to a hospital.

I sighed in relief, and got on the floor to do what I originally came down to do: exercise. "Are you working out?" Bridget asked, (unnecessary comma? I would keep it, though.) after watching me do a few crunches; her voice sounded astonished. I laughed. "Yeah, I'm kinda a health nut. My friends would tell you being healthy is my obsession. They say I'm so healthy it's unhealthy." I laughed again, and she just shook her head. 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oSeptember 1st: Omnipotent : King's Cross Station Remus walked on the left side of Lily, trying to get her to stop freaking out about school. "Come on Lily. It's probably just the same as your old school." "Except they don't know you." Vivian Jones said, walking up next to Lily. "Lily, Vivian. Vi, Lily." Remus introduced, a bit annoyed. "Vi's in our year." "But in Ravenclaw. It's the better house." Vi slung her long brown hair over her shoulder, and put on a fake air of superiority. Remus just rolled his eyes at her antics. "Houses?" Lily asked looking from Vi to Remus. "Yeah, there are four. Ravenclaw, for highly intelligent people -" Remus started, but Vi cut him off. "Like wonderful me!" "AKA nerds." Remus said, chuckling "Hey! WE TAKE THAT AS A COMPLIMENT!" She yelled, causing a few people looked at her. "Shut it Vi. Anyways, there's Gryffindor, for the courageous and brave of heart, or something like that. That is the house for the most awesome people in the world." Lily laughed at Remus' unusual bout of smugness. "May I hazard the guess that that would be your house?" Lily said, and Remus smiled. "Yeah, but they are also known for their lack of any self-preservation. We have a bunch of idiots. Okay, then there is Hufflepuff, for the loyal and kind. People often pass Hufflepuffs off for nothing, but they're really nice. And last but not least, even though we wish they were non-existant -" "Slytherin." Vi finished for him, wearing a look of dislike. Lily raised her eyebrows at the two. "They're losers full of pureblood superiority." She said 'pureblood superiority' in a high, nasally voice. Lily doubled over with laughter. "Pureblood superiority? What loser thought of that? I mean, honestly, it doesn't make sense. If anyone would be superior, not that I think they are, it would be muggleborns because they can live fully in both worlds. Y'all are weird here in England." Lily said. Vi giggled a bit at 'Y'all,' but Lily didn't notice. "Here's the way to get to the platform." Remus said, stopping. "See Y'ALL on the platform." Vi said, horribly imitating Lily's accent. Lily just laughed, but then looked utterly horrified as she saw Vi run straight into a wall. Lily just pointed, looked at Remus, and then back to the wall. "She just- just-" Remus laughed. "All you do is run at the wall, and it takes you to the platform. Just like magic." Remus added the last bit to make fun of Lily. She gave him a huffy look, then looked at the wall apprehensively. "What if I run into someone on the other side?" "Apologize politely. If they don't except your apology, come up with a rude insult." Lily gave Remus a confused look, who shrugged. "What goes around comes around." He stated simply, then gave her a little push. Lily took off running, went straight through the barrier, and much to her horror crashed clear into someone.


	3. Platform 9 34

Remus Lupin: King's Cross Station

**Okay this chapter is short I know, but longer than the last one, and its been a super long wait… but I already have a lot of the next chapter written, and school is starting so I will have more time to write (AKA During class periods, but maybe not cuz im starting HS) but I will also be on a schedule so I can have a scheduled time to update ******

Remus Lupin: King's Cross Station

I watched Lily follow Vi onto the platform. '_That's a bit weird. Lily wasn't super social this summer. She only really talked to Bridget, Mimi, and I, and, of course, the twins, but that doesn't really count. Whenever anyone else came along she just muttered a quick hello and leaned down to let her hair obscure her face. I thought Lily was shy, but what about the way she chatted with Vi? They really don't have anything in common, well, besides the fact that we are all human. Oh! And we all like custard. I really don't think that's it, though. Maybe there isn't some'- _a annoyingly high pitched feminine voice interrupted my musings. I cringed as I recalled who that voice belonged to.

"Remus! Oh, I missed you so much over the summer!" A short, curly haired girl ran up to me and gave me a tight hug.

"It's nice to see you too Dolores." I replied as cordially as I could. _Bloody ditz. _

"Oh, you know you can call me Dolly. But anyways how was your summer? Why didn't you return any of my letters?" She wined. I fought back a groan, then contorted my face to what I hoped looked like confusion.

"What letters? I didn't receive any." In actuality I'd gotten about ten billion.

"Oh." She just looked so pitifully sad. I cringed at what I was about to do.

"Why don't you tell me about it on the train?" Mel perked up. _That was a terrible idea. Well, maybe my friends could get her to go away. _She quickly hugged her parents goodbye then started walking with me towards the barrier. She gabbed about her summer trip to Switzerland.

We passed through the barrier, and I did a quick scan for Lily. I stopped dead horrified by what I saw. Mel turned and looked at me.

"What's wrong Remus?" I completely ignored her and headed straight for a pair of people.

Regulus Black (13): Platform 9 3/4: A few minutes previous

_Where in the world is Cissy? Oh there she is... Ugh, definitely don't want to interrupt that snog fest. I didn't know she was stupid enough to go for-_

WHAM!

_Ow... It was really stupid to walk in front of the barrier._ A trolley rammed straight into me succeeding in knocking me over. The trolley tipped over and slammed my right arm, while the girl pushing it fell straight onto my stomach. A lot of red hair obscured my face for a second before being swiped away.

"Oh my gosh. I'm so freakin' sorry. I really-" She started in an odd accent.

"It's alright." I groaned pushing my self off the ground, as people around us started to laugh. She didn't look like she believed me. I righted her trolley and pulled her and it out of the barrier's way as the people started going back their business.

"Regulus Black." I said as a way of introduction. I didn't look up at her but instead pulled back the sleeve of my shirt. My wrist was starting to swell. _Urgh, It's probably broken. _

"Oh crap, that was my fault let me help." Before I could do anything to object she leaned forward quickly and placed her hand on my wrist muttering a few words. My wrist burned for a little but when she drew back the pain was gone. She smiled up at me. "The nurse at my old school taught me that. She got tired of seeing me. I'm a bit, no, I'm really accident prone. Oh, I'm Lily Evans by the way. I just moved here from America."

"You just did wandless magic."_ 'Woah, most adults can't even do that, and here is a teenage girl doing it like it is nothing at all.' _

"Wandless? Oh, yeah, y'all use wands here. I really have to get used to that. We don't use wands in America. We're trained without them; it's nothing amazing really. What I want to know is how you focus your magic through your wand?" I looked confused for a moment. "And what happens if you lose your wand?"

"Er... Well..." '_I have no idea.' _Luckily, or more like unluckily, my brother's friend decided to join us. I just glared at Lupin as he walked up, some girl following him. He slipped a protective arm over Lily.

"Bugger off Regulus." He spat.

"Why don't you. We were having a nice conversation about wandless magic." I replied snidely.

"Hey y'all, no need ta fight." Lily said, stepping in between us.

"If you say so." I said and glared past her at Lupin. "I'll see you around the school Lily." I smiled at her, and she gave me a wide smile back. As I turned my back I heard her begin to chide Lupin for his rudeness. '_I wonder how she knew him?'_

_**Okay so I know having her do wandless magic is a bit Mary-Sue, but once she starts classes you'll tell it isn't Mary-Sue… and yes Dolly is Dolores Umbridge… and yes I do know she is a HalfBreed Hater… but I got to thinking the other night that someone couldn't be that prejudice (well they could but I wanted to add her in so I could have the marauders torture her… cackle… srry im rereading the 5**__**th**__** book…) ANYWAYS!! Go to the little purple button and review sil te plait… wait I want to be polite to reviewers SIL VOUS PLAIT!!**_

_**Luv ya**_

_**Lilyre **_**  
**


	4. AN

Hey Y'all,

So sorry about the year wait, I didn't think school was going to be so time consuming, and I have hardly written all year. So, I haven't updated at all, but I have thought about this story, and I know where it is going. But I have to change the beginning so it is up as a new story, and even if you have read recently I suggest you reread the first few chapters because there will be a few very important changes. Oh it's already up.

~Lilyre


End file.
